nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Interview: Mama Jippa
Dieses Interview ist das sechste aus der Forscherliga Reihe. Befragt werden die kreativsten Spieler der Forscherliga und Mama Jippa hat diesmal meine Fragen beantwortet. Hildegard: Paul Auster, ein amerikanischer Autor, sagte neulich im Spiegel: "Ich ziehe keine Fäden, ich höre vielmehr darauf, was die Charaktere mir erzählen. In gewisser Weise kriecht man in ihre Haut - und manchmal verwandelt man sich in sie. Zuerst ist es nur eine vage Sympathie, die man für diese imaginären Figuren empfindet, und dann werden sie plötzlich so real wie Sie oder ich." Wie gehst Du an Deine Charaktere heran ? Mama Jippa: Die Frage ist schwer zu beantworten. Ich brauche bei jedem Charakter, den ich spiele, etwas das mich emotional berührt. Egal ob bei Mama Jippa, Semmih oder Margreth Tiffen (die wohl kaum jemand kennen dürfte). Ich muss da schon 'einsteigen' können. Gleichzeitig muss ich aber auch zugeben, dass ich wohl ein sehr praktisch orientierter Mensch bin. Möchtest du wissen, wie Mama Jippas Charakterzüge zustande kamen? Hildegard: Gern. Mama Jippa: Ich mochte die Trolle aus Warcraft 3. Trotzdem erstellte ich mir im April 2005 nach Installation des Spiels erstmal einen Zwergenschurken. Am Tag darauf hörte ich von der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit der Allianz und das demotivierte mich derart, dass ich mir eine Trollmagierin bastelte. Für mich ist es einfach undenkbar, die ganze Zeit, stunden- und tagelang, einen Char zu steuern, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer das eigentlich ist. Ich kapiere deswegen einfach nicht, wie die Leute ticken, die völlig ohne Bezug zu Rollenspiel so etwas wie WoW spielen. Meistens tun sie mir auf eine diffuse Weise leid. Aber ich habe es mir trotzdem einfach gemacht - ich wusste, dass mich in einem Online-Spiel viele Vollidioten erwarten. Ich wusste, dass mich viele Nicht-RPler erwarten. Dass man haufenweise Wesen abschlachtet, stiehlt, plündert und brandschatzt. Also war der Charakter dieser Trollin "Mamajippa" anfangs einfach... geldgeil, skrupellos und absolut unmöglich aus der Ruhe zu bringen, damit ich den Idioten, die mir begegnen würden, die passenden Antworten geben konnte. Der Charakter war in gewisser Weise ein einziges Poweremote... aber ob Rollenspieler oder nicht, ich wusste dass ich für jede Schwäche würde bluten müssen, die ich zu stark heraus stelle. Hildegard: Entwickelt ein Charakter wie Jippa irgendwann ein Eigenleben ? Also überrascht sie Dich manchmal ? Mama Jippa: Na ja, Charaktere überraschen einen doch immer ein bisschen. Die eigene Fantasie entwickelt ein Eigenleben und spuckt ab und zu völlig unerwarteten Kram aus, der ist manchmal sogar schon redigiert und ausgearbeitet und man fragt sich, wo man während dieser Zeit eigentlich war. Jippa hat erst Gefühle für diesen verrückten Troll namens Zuul entwickelt und sich ihm dann irgendwann verpflichtet gefühlt, das war seltsam. Dann wurde mir irgendwann klar, dass jemand, der nach außen so extrem hart und cool ist, definitiv in seiner Kindheit grässlich abgefuckt worden sein muss. Ich habe angefangen, mir mehr Gedanken über Jippas Herkunft zu machen, solches Zeug. Viel davon steht in den Kurzgeschichten, die ich im Lauf der Zeit geschrieben habe. Dann kam die Mitgliedschaft bei den Anduri und auch das hat den Charakter verändert. Hildegard: Jippa erinnert im ersten Moment an einen B-Movie Charakter. Mama Jippa: B-Movie-Charakter? Ja, absolut. WoW hat ernste Seiten und mein Rollenspiel hat die auch, aber m.M. eignet sich das MMORPG WoW nur dann für Rollenspiel, wenn man es mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem Trashfaktor spielt. Vieles ist sonst einfach unmöglich erklärbar. Und Mama Jippa... hm, die gute Ghinzan ist, zumindest nach außen, wirklich eine trashige Mischung. Da steckt der Blonde aus "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" drin, ein bisschen was von Seth Gecko, ein Schuss von Captain Malcolm Reynolds aus "Firefly", ein bisschen was vom Preacher... das habe ich allerdings selbst erst später kapiert. Hildegard: Du bist ja jemand, der sich als Rollenspieler bewusst nicht in eine Blase zurückzieht. Dem OOCler, der Dich dumm anmacht pustest Du im Zweifelsfall im Kampf die Birne weg stellst sein Selbstbewusstsein auf die Probe. Mama Jippa: Ja das ist in 90% der Fälle so. Hildegard: Die Carebear-Rollenspieler werden häufig nicht ernst genommen. Verzweifelst Du manchmal an Rollenspielern, die sich zurückziehen, wegducken und den OOClern das Feld überlassen ? Mama Jippa: Hm. Ja. Aber das ist ein extrem komplexes Thema, denn ich verzweifle auch an Rollenspielern, die in WoW extrem ausgefuchstes RP suchen. Die sollen einer Pen & Paper-Runde beitreten. Aber das führt jetzt zu weit, also zu deiner Frage: Die Welt von WoW ist hart, das Internet ist es sowieso und letztlich ist das Ganze ein Haifischbecken. Man sucht sich Leute, mit denen man sich gut versteht. Man geht denen aus dem Weg, mit denen man nicht klarkommt. OOCler gibt es auch viele nette. Das Faszinierende ist nur: Fast jeder nette OOCler kapiert den Reiz von Rollenspiel, geht Rollenspielern nicht auf die Nüsse und verhält sich respektvoll, macht sogar mit, wenn man ihn anspielt und ansonsten auch respektvoll mit ihm umgeht. Nur diejenigen Spacken, die Rollenspieler belästigen und stören, die brauchen die richtigen Antworten. Während nämlich die netten OOCler meist ihre Klasse beherrschen, sich verbal vernünftig ausdrücken können und die Spielmechanik von WoW durchschauen, sind diese anderen Typen meist extrem leicht verbal zu erniedrigen, sie leisten wenig Gegenwehr und ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten schlagen sich spannender Weise (oft, nicht immer) auch auf ihre Kompetenz in vielen anderen Bereichen nieder. Und ja, auch Rollenspieler können die Spielmechanik schnallen, im PvP, PvE und in Duellen in Ärsche treten und flamen. Wer uns Ärger macht, sollte die passenden Antworten bekommen. Hildegard: Ist es letztlich dasselbe, wenn sich jemand hinter einem unglaublichen Lore-Wissen versteckt und das RP anderer so auseinander nimmt wie bei jemand der sich vor dem Auktionshaus mit dem neuesten T-Set präsentiert und sich abfällig über die Ausrüstung anderer äußert ? Mama Jippa: Beides sind für mich Menschen, die die falschen Prioritäten setzen. Hildegard: Vielleicht sagt Dir Ceriny etwas, die Macherin beim kleinen Theater. Sie will mit WoW aufhören, weil sie kein alltägliches Rollenspiel findet. Ist sowas ein Phänomen auf Allianz Seite oder könnte das bei Euch auch passieren ? Mama Jippa: Dafür müsste ich wissen, was sie unter "alltäglichem Rollenspiel" versteht. Events, Abende am Lagerfeuer oder in einer Kneipe? Oder fällt auch ein ic-Instanzbesuch oder ein ic-Schlachtfeldbesuch für sie in diese Kategorie? Ich gebe es offen zu, ich mache sehr gerne PvP und PvE und bin oft unterwegs. Immer in der Rolle, egal wo ich bin - aber ich spiele schon "erfolgsorientiert". Vielleicht würde Ceriny (die ich nur dem Namen nach kenne) mit Leuten wie mir auch auf Hordenseite nicht glücklich werden, ich kenne ihre Erwartungen nicht. Hildegard: Du hast vorhin von Trash gesprochen. Die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte hat interessante Stellen, aber ist sicherlich kein literarisches Meisterwerk. Die Bücher zu WoW findet man meist in der Ecke in der man sich besser nicht im Buchladen erwischen lässt. Was hält Dich in einem so nerdigen Fantasy-Spiel ? Mama Jippa: Die Mischung. Erstens ist WoW, was auch immer die Leute sagen mögen, m.M. ein qualitativ sehr hochwertiges MMORPG. Und ich habe auch die neuen Konkurrenten gesehen... es bleibt erstmal weiter "King of the Hill". Zweitens habe ich hier Leute kennen gelernt und hänge in ein paar sozialen Verstrickungen fest, das gibt man nicht zu schnell einfach auf. Drittens bin ich neugierig auf WotLK und will das noch sehen, wieder einen neuen Kontinent erkunden und so weiter. Viertens führe ich eine Fernbeziehung und kenne an meinem neuen Wohnort nur ein paar Leute. Ich habe aber keine Lust, hier "neue Freunde" zu suchen, ich habe genug alte. WoW hilft mir sehr dabei, die Woche zu füllen. Und fünftens habe ich als völliger Kacknoob angefangen und weiß inzwischen so halbwegs wie der Hase läuft - das will ich schon noch ein bisschen auskosten. Hildegard: Jinoh hat mich in Euer Anduri Lied, das Chaloo sehr professionell gemacht hat, reinhören lassen. Auf die Gefahr von Bauchpinseleien, aber Eure Gilde wirkt, als ob Ihr in einer Szenebar die Mitglieder rekrutiert. Mama Jippa: Ich danke fürs Lob, manchmal macht mich genau solcher Zuspruch allerdings auch etwas besorgt. Es ist natürlich schmeichelhaft dass wir so rüber kommen, andererseits will ich aber auch nicht, dass unser Ruf übertrieben gut wird - daraus entsteht im schlimmsten Fall eine Erwartungshaltung, die einen richtig schön unter Druck setzen kann. Ich finde unseren Stamm auch großartig, keine Frage - Zuul hat eine Menge Rollenspieler versammelt und dafür gesorgt, dass die sich gegenseitig 'befruchten'. Daraus entstehen dann vielleicht ganz automatisch Dinge wie die Blutkämpfe, der Song oder die seltsamen Charakterzüge mancher Anduri. Vielleicht passiert das, wenn eine 'kritische Masse' erreicht ist (Gruß an Tazzrok, der eine Schreibmaschine hat, die Schnaps produziert). Aber wir haben auch viele Mitglieder, die seltener spielen oder scheuer sind, die sich nicht in den Vordergrund drängeln sondern auf eine dezentere und genau so gute Art ihren Teil zum Stammesleben beitragen.. Die Anduri sind ein bunter Flickenteppich von Trollen, es gibt von jedem etwas. Hildegard: Ihr werdet ja oft als elitär angefeindet. Mama Jippa: Ja. Ich finde den Vorwurf idiotisch, aber ich kann ihn auch nicht ganz widerlegen. Ich weiß nie, wo ich da ansetzen soll. Ich habe viele Bekannte außerhalb des Stammes, Leute denen ich jederzeit helfe und auf die ich mich umgekehrt auch jederzeit verlasse kann. Ich grüße zum Beispiel an dieser Stelle mal alle ehemaligen Mitglieder des Scherbenkreises, zum Beispiel Marmundor, Phytora, Kathor, Tahlion, Dhorian, Zaronka, Syadasti, Torganu, Harkfast, Eerin, Tarro, Karnashk, Ragroth, Takhpah - und viele weitere, die mir jetzt einfach auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen, sorry Leute, ihr wisst wer gemeint ist. Wir spielen mit allen möglichen Leuten und ich halte uns überhaupt nicht für elitär. Aber wir ziehen eben unser Ding durch, wenn wir keinen Bock haben oder etwas für unpassend halten, machen wir nicht mit. So what? Ich kann mit Mama Jippa nicht super freundlich zu einer unbekannten Untoten sein, die in Booty auftaucht und mich antextet. Wir sind manchmal eben ein abweisender oder harter Haufen, wir sind ein Trollstamm, verdammt nochmal. Gehen diese Leute, die uns als elitär bezeichnen, auch zu sechs Hells Angels oder Yakuzas an der Bar und quatschen sie von der Seite an? Ich spiele WoW wie es mir gefällt, ich habe aber auch keine Strichliste neben meinem Rechner - zehn mal 'heute elitär gespielt' ankreuzen bedeutet bei mir nicht, dass ich mir darauf einen runter holen darf. Wir waren zum Beispiel mal als Stamm zu einem der ersten Geschichtenabende der Hüter der Erde in Bloodhoof eingeladen. Wir sind da mit acht oder zehn Mann aufgelaufen, haben uns das angehört, ich habe Schnaps besorgt und wir haben uns besoffen und das ganze Event hindurch ausgespielt, wie wir stramm und strammer werden. Unsere Trolle meinten es gar nicht böse, aber ein Haufen Anduri bei einem taurischen Sagenabend...? Das ging gar nicht gegen die Hüter, aber wenn man Anduri bestellt, kriegt man eben auch Anduri geliefert. Am Ende hat übrigens auch irgendjemand von uns eine Geschichte erzählt, die anderen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt größtenteils voll drauf oder schon bewusstlos. Danach sind wir glaube ich irgendwo hin und haben irgendwelche Typen umgebracht. Hildegard: Eure Trolle sind nach außen meist knallharte "Typos" und wahrscheinlich muss ein Troll nach außen so sein. Aber in den Geschichten von Euch finden sich oft kleine Sentimentalitäten, Schwächen und viel sehr.. ähm menschliches. Es erinnert mich ein wenig an die Kill Bill Szene in der die Braut dem letzten Yakuza den Hintern versohlt statt ihn zu töten. Mama Jippa: Ja, so geht's wohl vielen aus dem Stamm (in dem es übrigens auch einige einfach nette, hilfsbereite, goldige Trolle gibt, nicht nur harte Schweine). Ich kann eigentlich nur für meinen eigenen Charakter sprechen: Trash-Faktor hin oder her, ich weiß woher der Charakter kommt und wie er tickt. Nur weil ich Jippa damals so angelegt habe, dass sie nach außen knallhart und sehr konsequent ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie keine Schwächen hätte. Hätte sie die nicht, wäre sie wirklich, wie ich anfangs sagte, "ein lebendes Poweremote" und damit würde ich mich überhaupt nicht gut fühlen. Jippa ist als Kind von ihrem Lehrer fast kaputt gemacht worden, er hat ihr ein paar richtig üble Mindfucks mit auf den Weg ins Erwachsenenleben gegeben. Er hat es nicht geschafft sie zu klein zu kriegen und die Ausbildung hat ihr viel Macht verliehen - aber Jippa ist dafür für immer in dieser Härte gefangen. Es geht immer nur um Respekt, Standing, den Kitzel des Kampfes, Konsequenz, das "Richtige" zu tun (sie hat manchmal edle Anwandlungen, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde), keine Schwäche zu zeigen, diese ganze Macho-Scheiße, hart sein in einer harten Welt und so. Mama Jippa kriegt das hin, weil sie das nicht nur als "Maske" aufrecht erhält... sie ist zu 95% wirklich so. Aber gleichzeitig weiß sie, dass sie ihr Leben nie wird ändern können. Sie wird vermutlich niemals einen anderen bedingungslos lieben oder wirklich glücklich sein, niemals zur Ruhe kommen oder andere gut trösten können. Sie ist in gewisser Weise schon eine tragische Protagonistin. Irgendwann wird sie im Kampf drauf gehen, und wie sie immer sagt: "Ich hab' meine Wahl längst getroffen, mann". Da täuscht sich die Gute - seit sie ein Kind war, hatte sie gar keine Wahl mehr. Der Witz ist nur: Fürs Rollenspiel ist das so gut wie unerheblich, es reicht mir völlig wenn ich es selbst weiß und den Charakter kapiere. Andere werden das vermutlich nie so durchschauen und es wäre auch nicht besonders wichtig. Das ist einfach Spielerwissen ohne besondere Konsequenz. Ich brauche es für mich selbst, damit ich mich dem Charakter nahe fühlen kann, während ich die Festung der Stürme plündere oder im Arathibecken Jerediqc wegpuste (*winkt Jerediqc zu*). Hildegard: Quentin Tarantino hat sinngemäß mal gesagt, dass es einem beim Zuschauen viel mehr weh tut wenn man sieht, wie sich jemand an einem Stück Papier schneidet, als wenn er von einer Kugel getroffen wird. Sind diese kleinen Dinge das Geheimnis um einen lebendigen Charakter zu erschaffen ? Mama Jippa: Den Spruch kenne ich und er ist sehr wahr. Allerdings nur deshalb, weil jeder nachvollziehen kann, wie sich der Papierschnitt anfühlt. Einen Steckschuss im Oberarm hatten die meisten von uns eben noch nicht. Sind diese kleinen Dinge das Geheimnis? Vielleicht, ja. Zumindest benötigt man immer Bezugspunkte. Ist letztlich nichts anderes als bei Romanfiguren, das Identifikationsmoment muss da sein. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich zur Beantwortung der Frage überhaupt qualifiziert bin - ist Mama Jippa auch für andere Spieler ein lebendiger Charakter? Oder ist sie ein Abziehbild? Da wird's wohl sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen geben. Hildegard: Vor dem Interview hast Du mir gesagt, dass Du es schön fändest, wenn ich mal unbekanntere Rollenspieler interviewen würde. Wer sind denn die versteckten Perlen ? Mama Jippa: Na ja, ich habe da keine Riesenliste. Ich meine nur ganz allgemein, dass man mal den Kopf nach den Leuten durchforsten sollte, die einem erst als zweites oder drittes einfallen. Wenn du Horden-RPler für ein Interview suchst, die eigentlich nie hier im Forum unterwegs sind... da würde ich erstmal meine Ex-Scherbenkreisler empfehlen. Marmundor ist als Charakter sehr abgefahren, der Spieler dahinter ist ein netter Kerl mit einem sehr angenehmen, bizarren Humor. Das gleiche gilt für Eerin und Tarro, die müßte man aber ganz klar gemeinsam interviewen. Serith und Alayis Aschenglanz spielen meines Wissens leider nicht mehr, das ist bedauerlich. In meinen Augen haben sie im "Blutelfen-RP" Maßstäbe gesetzt, ihre Charaktere waren glaubwürdig und elfisch, gleichzeitig aber hart und sehr passend für die harte, kriegerische Welt von WoW. Hildegard: Da wir heute so viel über Pop und Trash geredet haben kommst Du nicht um eine Topliste herum. Also bitte in bester Nick Hornby Manier: Die besten fünf RP-Events, die Du auf der Liga erlebt hast. Mama Jippa: An erster Stelle die Anduri Blutkämpfe. Eigenlob stinkt, ich weiß, aber ich hatte mit der Orga wenig zu tun - also darf ich die vielleicht erwähnen. Mir letztlich scheißegal, sie waren einfach das Coolste, was ich in WoW je erlebt habe. An zweiter Stelle die Theaterstücke der Fänge, da steckte viel Arbeit drin. Das Gleiche gilt für die Handwerksmessen und Geschichtenabende der Hüter. Und Goroghs "Aas und mehr" als Treffpunkt für Rollenspieler muss auch erwähnt werden. Ich weiß, das sind keine überraschenden Antworten, ich erwähne die üblichen Verdächtigen. Aber es ist einfach so: Solche Events sind schön, bringen Rollenspieler zusammen und können schöne Gespräche hervorbringen und viel Spaß machen - aber für mich ist Rollenspiel bei Instanzbesuchen oder beim Deffen des Hofs im Arathi einfach mindestens genau so wichtig. Und dass die oben genannte Events zu den üblichen Verdächtigen gehören, ist ja nicht ohne Grund so. Gorogh und die Anduri haben zum Beispiel eine *hust* wechselhafte *hust* Geschichte, aber er ist ohne Zweifel ein Mensch mit Online-Charisma, wo er ist da ist RP. Sein Charakter ist was besonderes. Natürlich wird der von verschiedenen Leuten erwähnt, da darf sich keiner beschweren. Hildegard: Vielen Dank für das Interview Jippa. Mama Jippa: Sehr gerne. Kategorie:Forschungen